


come back to me

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Coven AU, Gen, M/M, Witch AU, mentions of sacrificial rituals or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: the soul of a young, strong witchthat was the price the coven must pay for the ancestors’ protection





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is a short ficlet i posted on twitter but i decided to post it here too!

the full moon is at its apex when the elders start the ritual.

 

euigeon watches on with bated breath along with the rest of the coven as seongwoo’s chest ceases to rise and fall. 

 

seongwoo—no. seongwoo’s body floats atop the pool of water, assorted flower petals and herbs along with it, and one hundred and one candles light the clearing with a pale glow. 

 

the elders, seongwoo’s father and euigeon’s mother included, kneel at the center of the ring, hands joined in prayer. the others hold candles and mumble their own prayers under their breath, the light of the fire throwing shadows onto their faces; closed eyes and moving lips. even the infants cease to cry and the children rest from chasing each other around the meadow.

 

the night is quiet, it’s almost as if the heavens itself weren’t certain of seongwoo’s fate. 

 

seongwoo lays on the water. 

 

an hour has passed. 

 

_ it’s been too long.  _

 

the ritual shouldn’t take this long. 

 

is he frozen in time? is he with the ancestors? or is he stuck in the void? not in this world but not in another? 

 

_ is he gone? _

 

euigeon shakes his head, fists clenching and unclenching by his side. euigeon itches to lift his hands and make seongwoo’s heart beat again himself. 

  
  


he cannot interrupt the ritual. 

 

their prayers will bring seongwoo back. 

 

their faith will bring his best friend back. 

 

the ancestors will bring his first love back. 

 

_ why is he not back yet? _

 

euigeon startles when the elders suddenly jerk, each one sucking in a sharp breath. euigeon’s eyes dart down to their hands. they’ve let go. the link is broken. they’ve stopped the ritual. 

 

seongwoo’s mother sinks to her knees, face in her hands and forceful sobs shake through her body, “no.  _ no. _ why did you stop!? continue the ritual! do it now! why is my son not breathing!?” 

 

a figure rises from the circle. 

 

seongwoo’s father.

 

tears stain his stoic face and he gathers his wife into his arms, “we couldn’t reach him.”

 

seongwoo’s mother launches into another fit of loud sobs, screaming seongwoo’s name and beating on her husband’s chest. euigeon locks eyes with his own mother and she shakes her head. 

 

euigeon watches on numbly as the elders lay their palms flat on the earth and bow in the direction of seongwoo’s still body. euigeon looks around and his mouth goes dry at the sight of the entire coven doing the same, hushed chants of “for the coven.” falling from their lips as they lower their heads in respect. 

 

this is how the coven mourns fallen brothers and sisters. 

 

seongwoo’s soul. the soul of a young, strong witch. the life of one of their own. that was the price the coven must pay for the ancestors’ protection. 

 

hands trembling, euigeon runs to his mother, shaking her as he screams at her to bring seongwoo back. 

 

his mother only shakes her head, eyes wet as she strokes euigeon’s cheek. “i can’t, my son. i’m sorry. it’s the ancestors will.” 

 

euigeon jerks away, despair scratching at his heart and stomping on his chest. he inches nearer to the shoreline as he mumbles each and every prayer he knows, each chanted more desperately than the last. 

 

_ “seongwoo, please come back to me.” _

 

euigeon is a mere inch from the water when he’s knocked back by a strong wind, one far too strong to have been natural. the clearing succumbs to the night, the candles gone out—no. the candles are sustained by magic. they don’t just  _ go out _ no matter how strong the wind is. they shouldn’t have gone out until the magic is overridden by a stronger force—

 

a collective silence lays itself over the coven, no more sobs, no more chants. 

 

euigeon looks up. 

 

he chokes on air. 

 

seongwoo’s body no longer floats on the water. no. now it just  _ floats _ . rising into the air like a balloon, as if the heavens were plucking him from the earth. 

 

a cloud of light closes itself onto seongwoo as he ascends; white and pink and orange, iridescent and glowing with the brightness of a star. 

 

magic. 

 

very strong magic, stronger than anything euigeon has ever seen with his own eyes. 

 

the cloud fades just as suddenly as it appeared and seongwoo’s body freefalls, breaking the water’s surface with a loud splash. 

 

the water glows. 

 

the coven waits with bated breath for seongwoo to surface,  _ if _ he surfaces. 

 

and he does. 

 

seongwoo surfaces, sucking in a long breath of air. he coughs as he catches his breath. seongwoo waves at euigeon when they lock eyes, a wide grin on the older’s lips, “missed me?” 

 

relief floods euigeon and he cracks a smile, lifting a hand to return the wave, “welcome back, seongwoo.”

 

the first thing seongwoo does when he reaches the shore is tilt his head to the side, looking around at the unlit candles, “isn’t it kinda dark?” seongwoo has a cocky smirk on his lips. 

 

they had only asked for the protection of the ancestors but they were given more. 

 

this is so much more than what the coven could have hoped for. 

 

seongwoo’s smirk widens and his eyes light up, the chocolate brown euigeon’s always loved melting into shocking silver, flickering with mirth.

 

seongwoo twirls a finger and at once, the candles are set ablaze. 

 

it had taken the combined magic of eleven elders to light those same candles. 

 

seongwoo grins, “for the coven.” 

 

the ancestors have chosen seongwoo. 

 

seongwoo is the regent. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! kudos and comments are always appreciated ! if you want to contact me you can find me here on twitter [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/applewooj) if you prefer to stay anon !


End file.
